


Not Ready For The Fall

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunihiko Asou is more than happy to lend his best friend one of his cameras. He just wishes that Seijiro doesn't insist on going into danger with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready For The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meadz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadz/gifts).



"It's good to see you, old friend." Kunihiko said, letting Seijiro and his apprentice, Mr. Munakata, into his small house. He was aware that it was littered with parts and cups long emptied of tea, but he knew that the parts would be useful someday, and the teacups were easily cleaned. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

He didn't have that many visitors. After all, as both he and Seijiro knew, he was widely considered a crazy man who chased after ghosts with modified Western inventions. He didn't let that faze him, though, as someday he knew that he'd be vindicated.

Making tea for his visitors in some of his few clean cups, he put together a tray and put it on his good table, the only one that was clear of anything mechanical or dirty. He poured Seijiro tea, and then Seijiro's apprentice, and then for himself.

Seijiro took a sip of tea. "I wanted to see if I could borrow one of your cameras."

Kunihiko blinked in surprise, and he set his cup down with a trembling hand. "One of the ones I've been working on?"

"Preferably. Or maybe one of the ones you haven't modified." Seijiro shook his head and put down his tea cup. Beside him, Mr. Munakata watched with wide eyes. "There are few rich men in my field."

There was a twitch at one corner of Seijiro's lips, but Kunihiko understood. They were both eccentrics, he and Seijiro, and that was why they'd been friends for so long. Seijiro was only a little more respected than Kunihiko himself. "I can lend you my latest prototype," Kunihiko said, thinking of how complete it was. "If you don't mind testing it out wherever you're going." 

Seijiro would what he was looking for, and Kunihiko had confidence that he would come back with the camera and a tale of how it performed. Seijiro was that way, loyal and thoughtful. And curious, as most folklorists were.

"If you don't mind me testing it out for you in a tiny mountain village." There was more of a smile on Seijiro's face, and the look in his eyes was distant, as if he was halfway there.

So typical of Seijiro. So eager. 

"Where are you going?" Kunihiko asked. He could at least write down what was expected, and then Seijiro could write down what he found later.

"All Gods Village," Seijiro said casually, the smile never leaving his face. "Ryozo is worried about a friend of his there, Itsuki Tachibana, and I'm interested in what he said about their rituals. If I can go there, take photos... it's an isolated village, and nobody's ever documented their secrets."

"Insular," Kunihiko said, trying to piece together what he knew. Which wasn't much. A religious group, in a place where spirits supposedly dwelt. He suddenly thought of the second iteration of the Spirit Stone Radio, a revision of the one he'd constructed using Mr. Otosuki's abandoned earring. "I might ask you to do one thing, though, in addition to testing the camera."

"Whatever I can do to help, my friend." Seijiro slowly sipped at his tea, eyes closed.

"I have a device, to hear voices from the other world. It's not overly large, and I hope that in that place you'll be able to pick up the chatter of spirits."

Mr. Munakata was starting to twitch a little bit nervously, and Kunihiko guessed he was one that preferred legends to reality, especially when that reality was looking him in the face.

"It sounds interesting," Seijiro said. "May I see it?"

"Certainly." He got up and retrieved the Radio Signal Retriever and gave it to Seijiro, who weighed it in his hand before passing it to Mr. Munakata.

"How does it work?" Mr. Munakata asked, speaking for the first time. Seijiro had told him that Mr. Munakata was had a spark of curiosity in him, and Kunihiko could see it now.

"If you place crystals you find into here," Kunihiko said, indicating an opening, "And turn this dial here, you should be able to hear a spirit. At the very least, maybe you'll hear the voices of the dead. And at worst? I'll need to find something stronger to tune this reciever."

Mr. Munakata gave him a tiny little nod. "Ah."

"It sounds very interesting," Seijiro added. He drank more tea, slowly, and then Kunihiko refilled his cup.

"I'm always looking for new experiences - and sources of material." There were some promising leads on the island of Rogestsu, he knew, and maybe eventually he would get to Himuro Mansion and visit there. "I would love to know what you find out. Do you know anything about this ritual?"

"Just that Ryozo's friend Itsuki is scared of it." Seijiro shook his head. "I just want to know what's happening there. As long as I can get pictures, that's what matters."

Unspoken was the fact that the small villages could sometimes be dangerous to outsiders. All Gods Village was particularly unwelcoming, and Kunihiko hoped that he'd see both his friend and his equipment again.

"Be careful, my friend." Kunihiko knew that Seijiro would brush aside the warning. Little mattered to either of them except learning more and more, and sharing it with the world. "I want you, and preferably my equipment, back in one piece." Components and cameras could be replaced. He very much would like Seijiro to return alive and well.

Seijiro chuckled, but said nothing. "If nothing else, I'll make sure Ryozo has all my notes if something happens. Ryozo knows the area, and these people know him."

If only it were that simple. Kunihiko Asou worked alone because he had little choice. His was a field that required patience and solitude. Seijiro was dealing with people, volitile, dangerous people.

He didn't envy Seijiro. Not at all.

"So, where is this camera you spoke of?" Seijiro asked, as if he wasn't worried at all. He seemed happy-go-lucky, eager, happy to be going to this dangerous place.

"Here." It was an elegant camera, with handpainted occult markings. Kunihiko wished he could do more, just to keep his friend safe.

But that was not what he was in the world to do. Instead, he could only watch as others used his cameras, hopefully safely.

"I like it. Ryozo, do you like it?" Seijiro held the camera in his hands.

"It's a camera," Mr. Munakata said uneasily. "Doesn't it take film?"

"I can provide film," Kunihiko said. He couldn't do much if Seijiro was determined to risk his life, but he could at least help in some way.

Taking out his special film plates, he handed them to Mr. Munakata, to make sure they were safe. Sometimes Seijiro would forget his bag if somebody wasn't there to remind him to pick it up. Kunihiko just hoped that Mr. Munakata wouldn't forget. He seemed practical enough for someone who didn't believe.

They finished their tea, and Kunihiko embraced his friend gently. "Remember to return my equipment to me."

"I'll remember," Seijiro said with confidence, and Kunihiko could only hope that he was right.


End file.
